Truth or dare
by Darklinkette
Summary: L & light is great and so is Matt and Mello, but they have to move aside for the new couple, Light x Matt. enjoy


Truth or dare

I Like Brunettes!" Misa giggled, staring at Light with hearts in her eyes. Matsuda chuckled nervously, fearing his turn. Light was cursing L in his mind, he was wondering why L wanted to play this damn game. "L! Truth or dare!" she asked.

"Dare! Give me your best dare! I L, the great detective, am not afraid. "okay. I dare you to..." she covered her mouth giggling. She calmed herself down enough to tell them the dare. "I dare you to french kiss Light." Light looked at Misa. "choose someone else!" he exclaimed, starting to get up, but L caught their chains, pulling him back down. "dare's a dare." he said, leaning forward, still holding the chains so Light couldn't escape. Matsuda and Misa leaned forward a little, waiting. The people in this game was L, Light, Misa, Matsuda, Mello, and Matt. L grasped Light's hair, pulling him closer to him. L placed his lips on Light's, teasing his lips until they finally opened. Light wrapped his arms around L, pulling him closer. They both fell backwards, still kissing. "uh guys?" Mello and Matt coughed, while Misa looked ready to murder L. the boys broke apart, going back to their seats beside each other. "now, I believe it's my turn." L said, clearing his throat "Mello! Truth or dare?" Mello scoffed. "Dare." Light leaned over to discuss Mello's dare. "good idea, Light-kun." L nodded. "i dare you to go and grope Matsuda." Matsuda began to stutter, but Mello just shrugged. He stood up. "where?" he asked. "anywhere." L said. Mello approached a stammering Matsuda, who couldn't get up to escape. Mello crouched, grabbing the older man. He groped him on the crotch, rubbing him. Matt glared at L and Light both. Mello left the man to sit by Matt, as Matsuda quit on the game running out. L and Light laughed, and Misa was controlling a sudden nosebleed. "now, Light. I don't have to ask if you want to choose truth, do I?" Light smirked at the boy. "well then, I dare you two to go into the closet for 15 minutes." he pointed at Light and Matt. "ah hell. Mello!" Matt whined, standing up. "L you stay outside. The chains long enough for it." Mello said, sitting back eating chocolate. L uncuffed them, so he wouldn't be interrupting the two boys. Light stood up and followed after Matt into a closet. "you wired the closets right?" Mello asked, walking to the computer. L nodded following with a tissue filled nose Misa behind them. They clicked to the camera that the two boys were in. "you to are suppose to be making out. Get to it!" Mello hollered. "SHUT UP!" two voices hollered at the door. "i guess we have to." Matt blushed slightly, his voice being heard over the speaker. Light nodded, grabbing Matt's hand, pulling the younger boy to him. Their lips touched lightly, arms holding closer to each other. Light kept his hands in the red hair, but Matt had other plans. His hands grabbed Light's butt, pushing the brunette against the door. He lifted the older man's legs around him, and rubbed against him. A moan escaped Light's lips, and he finally let his hands roam the red head. Misa ran out of the room, blood dripping behind her, Mello and L leaned closer to the computer screen, watching the Yoai scene performed on camera. Light groped the red head's privates, making him moan. Matt bite Light's clothed nipple, causing the man to scream lightly. "this is being recorded right?" Mello asked, eyes still glued on the screen. "Yeah." L chuckled, watching as well. It's been 15 minutes, should we let them know?" Mello shook his head, a evil grin on his face. They watched as the two boys some how got their shirts off. Matt was pushed on the floor, Light climbing on after him, biting his nipples lightly. L licked his lips, watching the two. Mello bite into his chocolate, not noticing that the wrapper was still on it. He spit out the wrapper, momentarily looking away to unwrap the chocolate bar. L grabbed Mello's shoulder, causing the blonde to look back at the screen. The two were pulling their pants off, forgetting all about the time limit. "should we interrupt them?" L asked, looking at Mello. "nah! Let's leave so they can be alone. We'll post this video on YouTube tomorrow when everyone is asleep." They closed the computer quietly, and left, hearing the sound of moans beginning to turn into full blown screams. Chuckling lightly, they closed the door, leaving. "LIGHT!" was the last thing the boys heard before they climbed into the elevator, Misa running up the stairs, still dripping blood.


End file.
